rose_of_godfandomcom-20200214-history
The Deluge
The Deluge, or otherwise referred to as The Great Flood. It took place in 2348 BCE. It was a planetary and catastrophic event, thought to have been created by God as humans would like to believe, but it was revealed to have been the angels who orchestrated the flood, by the order of Michael, to purge Humanity of Nephilims and Hell spawns as it was lead to be Believed to wipe out the sin that corrupted humans. God was convinced by his children of the evil of half-breeds so he created the flood that would be infamously known throughout biblical history History After the Grigori fell, some found love with female humans and sired many Nephilim children. The Grigori left and the female mothers died giving birth to their angelic-human children. Many Nephilims were lucky to stay with families who welcome them with open arms, however a majority were left to fend for themselves and were mistreated badly, resulting in them becoming evil and laying waste to humans. Another even came where the First Demon Incursion commenced and demons came to Earth where they spawn so many Hell Spawns with humans, spawning Cambions or with other supernatural entities such as Fairies and Witches, creating Seelies and Warlocks. Samael and Lilith spawn a vast majority of children, Samael siring/spawning angelic and demonic children while Lilith made more demonic children. The Incursion was stopped but in the aftermath, too many angelic/demonic half-breed were left to sow chaos and mayhem. The Archangel Michael and other angels saw these half-breeds as a threat and needed to be cleanse of their evil. Permanently. They orchestrated The Deluge by convincing their father to create The Great Flood and so he did. A massive flood that would engulf the entire planet and destroy everything and everyone in its path. Michael, however knew that humanity would end up as collateral damage so God decided to choose Noah to build an Ark and preserve as many people as possible and animals, two of each kind. The Flood arrived and 99% of Humanity was wiped out with only 1% of those who manged to safety on the Ark. All Nephilims and Hell Spawns were killed with only a few surviving by going underground or protecting themselves on the highest mountain peak on the planet. Some such as Adriel, or Lilith's children were in Hell, so they were out of reach for the Flood to get to them. For 40 days, the Flood went on until finally the event was over. The planet was clear of waters and humanity can once again thrive and repopulate and fix the lands that were damaged in the aftermath Post The Deluge (Aftermath) Heaven's angels sought to see all threats were neutralized and they found out a few Nephilims had survived. Not caring about the Hell Spawns that also lived, they went after these children, thus commencing the Angelic Extermination. The Powers and Michael set out to kill the remaining Nephilims. Cambions another demonic half-breeds were sought out by demon kind and were purposely used for Hell's army or weapon Victims * All Nephilims except a few * All Hell Spawns except a few * 99% of Humanity wiped out Survivors * A few Nephilims ** Adriel ** Valdus * A few Hell Spawns ** Apollyon ** Miriam ** Lilith's Children * 1% of Humanity Category:Rose of God Category:Events Category:God's Creations